


The Dark Messiah

by xxsammixxrae28



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4210296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxsammixxrae28/pseuds/xxsammixxrae28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being that the darkness was released heaven has been complete and udder chaos, Jo harvelle is pulled from heaven for reasons that are unknown at the moment and she manages to reunite with Dean and Sam. But this time things are different Dean is unable to control his feelings for Jo and pain love and passion flow through them upon reuniting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean sat at the table, drinking a beer and looking over the newspaper, seeing if there were any new cases Sam and him, could investigate. Sam walks in with his laptop,"Hey Dean, check this out, teenage girls have been going missing from the same park, at the same time of the night. You think it's worth looking into?" Dean shrugged and pulled the laptop over to get a better look.   
  
" It says here there all the same age too, they just turned 17. You think that means anything?" He said looking at Sam.  
  
Sam shrugged, "I think it's worth looking into, we should head to the sheriff's office tomorrow, and see what we can dig up." Dean nods in agreement and they continue reading; when there is a knock at the door.   
  
Dean stands up and stretches,"Who the hell would be coming around at Ten O'Clock, at night?" He says, walking over to the door, grabbing his gun on the way. "Who is it?" He asks, aiming the gun at the door.   
  
A familiar female voice answers,"It's Jo, Dean, open up!" She yells through the door, her voice panicked. Dean looks over at Sam.   
  
"Get the holy water and a silver knife." He said quietly but sternly, Sam nods and goes to another room. Dean stands there quietly, gun still aimed at the door, a pain deep in his gut blooming as he remembers the last time he saw Jo.   
  
_'I can't hunt, I can't move, but at least I can do something.' Dean hears Jo's voice, followed by a loud explosion._  
  
Sam returns, handing him the knife, and holy water. Dean walks over and opens the door, seeing Jo Harvelle, dirt smudging her clothes, and sopping wet, standing on his front steps.   
  
"It... it... can't be.." Dean says, his voice trailing off. Dean splashes holy water in Jo's face, watching intently, waiting for some kind of reaction. Jo shakes her head and spits out the water.   
  
"It's really me Dean, now let me in, I'm freezing." She says, shivering in the rain.   
  
"Arm," Dean says sternly, holding out his hand.   
  
"What?" Jo asks, tilting her head, slightly confused.  
  
"Give. Me. Your. Arm." Dean says in a firmer tone, Jo obliges and holds her arm out to Dean. He instantly runs the silver blade across her arm, and when she bleeds normally, Dean stands back, shocked. "J-Jo? It...it can't be. You're dead. You've been dead for years." He said, backing up into the house and held the door open for her.   
  
Jo sighed, "Yea, I know." She said shivering, and walked into the house. The minute Jo is inside, Dean pulls her into a close hug.   
  
"What the hell is going on Jo!?" He said burying his face in her hair, and squeezing her tightly.   
  
"D-dean... I can't breathe." She said coughing, Dean immediately loosened his grip but did not let go.   
  
"How is this even possible? How are you here?" Dean asked, confused, his voice choking with emotion.  
  
Jo put a hand on Dean's cheek, "I don't know, one minute I was in our old house, with my mom; smiling and having a great time, and the next, I hear screaming, and a bright flash and I woke up in a field in Tennessee." Dean shook his head hugging her again.  
  
"I just can't believe your here. I mean you're really here." He said, a tear falling down his cheek.  
  
Jo smiled brightly,"Don't get soft on me now, Winchester." She said returning his hug, fighting tears herself. Just then, Sam steps out of the kitchen, with a glass of water; and hugs Jo.   
  
"I can't believe it's really you," Sam said, handing her the water; Jo took it gratefully and downed it before speaking.   
  
"Me either, trust me, I'm just as surprised as you guys," Jo said smiling, Dean couldn't take his eyes off her.   
  
"Do you want anything to eat, are you hungry?" He said, unsure of what to say, thinking to himself, ' _what do you say to someone who just came back from the dead_?'Jo shakes her head.  
  
"I'm not hungry, but I'm exhausted from hitching my way here." She says with a yawn.  
  
Dean smiles, "I'm sure you are, follow me, you can have one of the spare rooms here." he said hugging her again, before walking towards a room down the hall from his. Jo once again returned the hug and followed behind, making sure to keep a safe distance. Dean stopped at his room, grabbing a shirt and a pair of sweats and continued on toward, what would now be, Jo's room.   
  
They came to a door in the middle of the hall, and Dean opened it, "Here we are " he said happily, "you can do anything you want with it." He said smiling slightly.   
  
Jo walked in, looking around and sat on the bed, "Wow, this is a pretty nice set up you got here." She said smiling.  
  
Dean nods, "it gets the job done," he said with a chuckle. "Oh, I brought you some clothes, in case you wanted to take a shower." He says, setting the clothes on the bed.   
  
"Thanks, Dean," Jo says, looking up at him, and smiling brightly. Dean's heart skips slightly, and he returns her smile, clearing his throat and looking away.  
  
"Um, okay then, I... uh... I'll leave you alone then." Dean says walking towards the door. He turned around and looked at her sitting on the bed. "I'm really glad your here Jo." He says smiling.   
  
Jo looks at him," me too, I guess." She said shrugging, Dean leaves the room, and Jo grabs the clothes, getting into the shower, greatful for the warmth of the water. After her shower, Jo slips on Dean's sweats, and tee, unable to ignore the fact that it smells like Dean. Jo brings the collar of the shirt up, and inhales deeply,taking in Dean's scent, before walking back in the bedroom, crawling into the bed, and shut off the lamp, falling asleep quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

In the middle of the night, Jo wakes up, screaming and thrashing around wildly on the bed. Dean runs in and holds her close, trying to calm her.

"Jo... Jo! calm down, you gotta breathe, it's just a dream." Jo opens her eyes, wide with fear and clings to Dean tightly, crying in his shoulder.

"It... it was so real.." Jo says crying, Dean rubs her back, trying to calm her.

"Shhh, it's okay, just breath, it was just a dream... What happened?" He asked looking at Jo concerned. She looks up at Dean, a tear falling down her cheek.

"I...I was dying all over again... It was so vivid and horrible." She said sniffling, Dean furrows his brow and hugs her.

"Oh, Jo. I'm so sorry.." He says, choking back tears of his own. Jo looks at him, having calmed down a little.

"Dean, I chose to die that way, to save you and Sam. If I had to do it again, I would in a heartbeat." She said with a soft smile, Dean looked at her saddened. Jo smiled, laughing slightly, "besides, you got that kiss you've been dying for." Dean looked at Jo, unable to shake the feeling of guilt. Jo cupped his face in her hands, "Dean, stop beating yourself up it was my choice. I did it ....not you." Jo said kissing Dean softly, trying her very hardest to distract him. Dean's eyes widened at the kiss before returning it sweetly, wrapping his arms around her. Jo smiled and broke the kiss, "you okay now?" She said, raising her brow.

Dean smiled his face slightly flushed, "after a kiss like that? Who wouldn't be?" He said, laughing slightly, Jo chuckled and laid back down. Dean stood to leave, knowing she was calmer now.

Jo look up, "where do you think you're going?" Dean looked at her a little surprised and confused.

"I was gonna go to bed." He said walking towards the door.

Jo sat up, "Dean wait... Stay with me, please. I don't wanna have another nightmare." She said looking down, knowing exactly how weak she sounded. Dean walked over smiling.

"Jo, don't think you're weak, just because you don't want to sleep alone." He said crawling into the bed with her, covering them both up, and kissing her cheek sweetly. "Go to sleep, it's been a long day for you." He said softly, Jo nodded and laid back down, nuzzling into Dean's chest.

"Thank you, Dean." Was all Jo said, before closing her eyes, and drifting off to sleep, Dean fell asleep quickly as well. Holding Jo close, and protective, ready if anyone tried to harm her, or take her from him again.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Dean is still asleep in the guest bedroom when he wakes up to the smell of bacon. He begins to panic when he sees Jo isn't in bed, Dean sits up looking around the room.

"Jo?...Jo?!" He says, getting up quickly and running to the kitchen "Jo-" Dean stops talking, and sighs in relief when he sees Jo frying up bacon and eggs. Jo turns around giggling at Deans distress.

"Easy cowboy. where did you think I was?" She said smiling, Dean shook his head and walked over to her.

"I..I don't know. I guess, I was just worried." He said, wrapping his arms around Jo's waist and kissing her cheek sweetly.

Jo smiled blushing slightly, "well, don't be. I'm a big girl, I can handle myself." She said, grabbing the collar of his shirt and kissing Dean hard. Leaving him dizzy and breathless, staring at her in shock. "And if your gonna kiss a girl, do it right." She said smirking, as she finished making breakfast, Dean chuckled and placed two fingers on his lips smirking.

"My apologies, I'll do better next time." He said sarcastically. ]

"You better," Jo said smirking. "Now go get Sam and tell him breakfast is done," She said getting plates out of the cupboard, Dean smiled watching her stretch on her tip toes to get the plates, taking a moment to stare at her ass before walking out and going to get Sam.

Dean knocked on Sam's door. "rise and shine Sammy! Jo made breakfast."

Sam walks out of the room groggy., " did she make coffee?" He said exhaustedly.

Dean smiled, "yeah, come on grumpy bear, let's go." He said, smacking Sam on the back before returning to the kitchen. Jo was just pouring everyone coffee when Dean snuck up behind her, turned her around and kissed her passionately. Smiling in triumph, as Dean saw the surprised look on Jo's face.

"Better?" He said sarcastically, Jo seriously contemplated dragging Dean off to the bedroom right then and there, but then changed her and smirked instead.

"Eh not half bad," Jo said with a smile, as she grabbed the coffees bringing them to the table, swaying her hips deliberately.

"Not half bad!" Dean exclaimed, staring after his eyes once more found her ass, "I'll show you not half bad." He said walking over to her, preparing to kiss Jo deeply, but was stop by a fork being pressed against his lips.

"Later. Sam's coming, now sit down and eat." Jo said, handing the fork to him.

Dean smirked, "I'll hold you to that, Joanna Beth." He said chuckling.

Jo smiled, "oh I'm sure you will, Dean Winchester." She said, sitting down with her plate of food. Sam came in moments later, flopping down in a chair still tired. "Morning Sam," Jo chimed happily.

"Uh..." Was all Sam managed to say, as he tiredly sipped his coffee.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Jo smut. Just a warning to all readers.

Jo chuckled, "long night there Sammy?" She said taking a bite of her breakfast.

Sam groaned exhausted, "if it's all the same to you, Jo, I'm going back to bed. I'll eat later." He said looking down at his untouched food. 

Jo smiled, "no problem Sam go get some rest. I'll wrap up the food for you." She said with a smile. Sam got up and groggily went back into his room, collapsing on the bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

Dean turned and looked at Jo smirking deviously. "Sam's not here.." He said in a low seductive tone. Jo shuttered slightly at his words, gulping as her mouth went dry.

"Yeah, well, I wanna eat." She said playing hard to get.

Dean chuckled, "you can eat later." He said walking over and gently softly kissing her neck.

"D-dean.." Jo stuttered as she closed her eyes and tilted her head back to give him better access. Dean gently began to suck a small mark at the base of Jo's neck. Jo mewled softly at Dean's actions and suddenly stood, turning around and meeting Dean's lips with her own. Dean gasped in surprised but returned the kiss with passion and love. After a moment, they both pulled away breathless and panting.

"Jo... You don't know how long I've wanted to do that.." Dean said.

She smiled, " Oh I have a feeling." She said with a sassy smirk. "I love you, Dean. I always have and I always will."She said softly. Dean's only response was pulling Jo close, and kissing her deeply and full of love. Jo returns the kiss walking with Dean and gently pushing him against the wall of the kitchen, deepening the kiss. Dean moaned softly into the kiss and placed his hands on Jo's waist, gently rubbing soft circles into her hips. Jo broke away dizzy and panting.

"Now that was a kiss." She said with a smirk.

"There's more where that came from baby." Dean said matching her smirk, Jo raised her brow and smiled.

"Oh really? Why don't you show me?" She said blushing slightly, Dean's smile grew wider as he took her hand and began to walk towards his bedroom.

"With pleasure," Dean said seductively, letting the words roll off his tongue. Jo almost whimper at his words as she followed him to the bedroom. As they enter the room Dean pulled Jo inside and closing the door behind her, pushed her against the door kissing her roughly. Jo gasped and moaned into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Dean and slipping her under his shirt, running her hands up and down his bare muscular back. Dean moaned softly at her touch and picked her up wrapping her legs around him and walking over to the bed, laying her down gently.

"You sure you want this Jo?" He said a little nervous, Jo responded by sitting up and grabbing the front of Dean's shirt pulling him in close for a rough kiss. Dean gasped and returned the kiss before pulling away slightly and smiling, "I'll take that as a yes." He said chuckling as he gently pulled off Jo's shirt, smiling as he looked her up and down, a lustful hunger in his eyes, "you're so damn beautiful Jo." He said as he kissed the top of her chest and all over her stomach. Jo mewled softly and reached for the back of Dean's shirt pulling up and over his head, running her fingers down his bare chest. Dean moaned softly, closing his eyes relishing the feeling of Jo's hands on him. He pulled her into a sitting position and removed her bra eyeing her breasts hungrily.

Jo giggled, "like what ya see there Deano?". Dean smirked and pulled her close, sucking her breast gently, one hand on her back holding him to her and another massaging her other breast. Jo moaned softly, "mmm Dean.." She said her voice laced with seduction. Dean moved his hand to undo his belt, as Jo unbuttoned her Jeans pulling them off with a wiggle of her hips. Dean did the same removing his boxers as well never breaking his contact with Jo's breasts. Jo began to melt under Dean's expert touch moaning softly."Dean p-please.." She begged. Dean looked up with a smile.

"What do you want baby? I'll do anything you want." He said, his voice laced with love and admiration.

"F-fuck me." She muttered,"please.." Jo said, with almost a whine I'm her voice. Dean grinned and looped his fingers into her panties.

"Say no more. " he said playfully bowing to Jo as he used a hand to lift her slightly to remove her panties, before laying her down on the bed once more, kissing her neck gently. Jo whimpered wanting so badly to feel Dean inside her. Dean smirked at her whimper and lined himself up with her entrance locking her lips to his, as he slowly entered her with a low groan of pleasure. Jo gasped and wrapped her arms around Dean moaning. Dean began to move at a steady even pace, as he continued to suck and kiss Jo's neck.

"Oh, Dean yes.." Jo moaned and scratched her nails down Dean's back. Dean groan and arched his back.

"Mm, F-Fuck Jo, you f-feel so good ." He said, picking up the pace and pushing harder into Jo.

"Oh God!" Jo cried out in sheer pleasure. "Dean! D-don't stop, please!" She said, whimpering Dean pulled the majority of himself out of Jo, leaving only the tip in as he thrust hard and fast into her, groaning and panting. Jo gasped and moaned loudly. "Ah! Dean, On f-fuck!" She said crying out again. Dean repeated this action for about a minute before his paces became even and he could feel his climax rising. "Oh, Dean.. I-I'm so cl-close!" Jo cried, feeling her legs begin to tremble and everything below her waist began to tighten.

"Cum for me." Dean said, whispering into Jo's ear and gently nipped at her earlobe. His words were her undoing and with a loud gargled cry of his name, Jo came hard around Dean panting and trembling. Dean thrust into her hard a few more times before climaxing as well with a low moan. "F-fuck! Jo!" He said, trembling as he collapsed in a panting sweaty heap on top of Jo.


End file.
